A Really Good Date
by grednforge117
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up after a date with a blondehaired exSlytherin. She thinks she may be falling for him, but being Hermione, she freaks out about starting a relationship with Draco Malfoy. Summary sucks, but the story's better. oneshot DMHG. R&R.


**A Really Good Date**

Blinking against the rays of sunlight seeping into her room, Hermione Granger glanced at the clock on her bedside table. _11:42_.

_Hmm, it's Saturday. No need to rush_, she thought as she languidly stretched, feeling sore all over. _I don't think I've woken up this late in ages.  
__  
_As she turned to roll out from under the covers of her bed, a long arm stretched over her waist and a head settled itself on the crook of her neck. Hermione glanced down at the white-blond hair of Draco Malfoy, smiling at the peaceful look on his face.

"Figures, he makes fun of the "eight thousand pillows" I have on my bed, and yet he uses me," she muttered quietly, so as not to wake him up. She slowly slid out of his grasp, resting his head gently on her pillow. Creeping towards the door, she grabbed his dress shirt, sliding it on quickly to shield herself from the morning chill in her flat.

"You've got some nerve, 'Mione, making me wait an hour and a half for you at the café. An HOUR AND A HALF! What could possibly have kept you –?" The sudden outburst from Ginny Weasley shook Hermione out of her morning reverie.

_Bugger it all! I knew I forgot something. _Suddenly tense and tremendously nervous, Hermione turned to face her irate friend who just burst into her bedroom.

Ginny's eyes flew from Hermione's state of undress to the blonde laying in her bed, still sleeping soundly, eliciting quiet snores. Hermione, now the shade of her intruder's hair, hazarded a glance at Ginny. She was returned a knowing, if slightly amused expression. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione pushed Ginny out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Would you care to explain what that look was?" she inquired uncomfortably.

"I just figured out why you couldn't be bothered to meet me for brunch. Don't worry, I understand completely and I forgive you, as long as you give me the details. All of them," she added with a wink.

"So you don't think that it's weird that you walked in on me and Malfoy?"

"It shocked me at first, but truth be told, the lot of us have been trying to set the two of you up for ages. Looks like it was all for naught, though. Should've just left you up to your own devices."

"Set us up? Wait, who's the 'lot of us'?"

"Oh, you know. Me, Harry, Tonks, Mum, Luna. Everyone we know thinks that you two would make the cutest couple."

"Harry tried to set us up?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe not set you up as much as not interfere when the rest of us tried, but…" Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "So how did it happen? I mean, I know the two of you don't hate each other like you used to, but that's a long jump from waking up naked together."

Hermione blushed deeply, nervously fidgeting and staring at her feet. "Do you mind not being so blunt about it? It just kind of…happened. He came down to my bookstore the other day, and asked me out to dinner. So last night we went, and it was amazing. Granted he didn't whisper sweet nothings in my ear or anything, and we didn't even use our first names, but he was quite charming and funny, actually. I don't know. It turned out to be a really good date, really good. I invited him home, and well, you can imagine."

"So then _really_ good date then?" Ginny teased shamelessly.

Hermione turned red again, shooting Ginny a glare; Ginny laughed at her friend's discomfort at the topic of sex. Neither noticed a certain blond-haired sex-god enter the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Look, I can't really explain it, Gin. But despite our conflicts, Malfoy and I really hit it off – don't say anything – and I think I like him. I mean, I know we bicker constantly and we can't have a conversation without insulting the other. But, oddly enough, he's the only man I know who actually looks at me like a woman. I'm always the "know-it-all" or the "brain of the Golden Trio," and I like those roles; I've worked hard to build them. But every once in a while, I'd like someone to look at me as a female, not a brain. And Malfoy does that, even if he is kind of a prat about it too. I swear, sometimes, the things he says. If he weren't so attractive, I would've hexed his dirty little mouth right off."

At this Ginny began to laugh. "'Mione, you've got to be kidding. There's a ton of men who would love to get in your knickers if you'd just give them a chance. You can't mean to say you like Malfoy just because he's the only one who thinks you're attractive. He shouldn't be your last resort."

"Maybe not, but every other guy is sketchy and quite irritating. They're either completely incapable of carrying an intelligent conversation, or all they want to talk about is the war and Voldemort. Besides, is Draco Malfoy really anyone's last resort?"

Hidden behind the corner of the kitchen, Draco smirked, flicking his hair back in a manner that only a true sex god could pull off.

"You don't have to convince me that the two of you are perfect for each other. I already knew, remember?" Ginny declared smugly.

"We're not perfect for each other. This has to be the most irrational and insane relationship I've ever been in. I don't even know if it's a relationship," Hermione cried, exasperated.

"You _are _perfect for each other. Just think, you need a man that can carry an intelligent conversation. That's him. And he needs a woman who can go toe-to-toe with his sharp insults. That's you. Besides, I don't think there's anyone else in the entire wizarding world that can handle either of you. Especially when either of you are angry."

"Hmm, maybe," Hermione conceded.

"No maybes 'Mione. I think this is it for you." Ginny grinned at her bushy-haired friend.

"I don't know. I haven't even spoken to him about anything. We've only just had our first date. I don't want to take this too fast."

"I'm just glad that you finally found someone you like. The lot of us have been watching you go through those losers, and I'm glad you found Malfoy, even if he is a grade-A prat sometimes."

Hermione laughed as Ginny got up and headed towards the fireplace. "Yeah, but knowing my luck with men, it'll turn out that he doesn't really like me after all."

She froze.

"No, 'Mione, don't do that to yourself. He likes you and you know it," Ginny exclaimed hastily.

"How do you know? Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid? Malfoy doesn't like anybody! He's a well-known sex god. What sex god would like a know-it-all bookworm?"

Frantically wringing her hands together, Hermione paced up and down in her living room. Draco, who had followed to two into the living room, made a move to reveal himself. But realizing that she would be furious with him for eavesdropping, he refrained.

"Hermione Granger, look at me!" Ginny yelled. Startled by her normally calm friend's change of demeanor, Hermione quickly turned to look at Ginny.

"Calm down, ok. Don't do this to yourself. Just wait for him to wake up. If he acts like a stupid prat, kick him where it hurts and throw him out in his boxers. If he acts normal, well, for him anyway, then relax and talk to him. Just act like yourself. Actually, I take that back, act like someone normal."

"Haha Gin, very funny," Hermione responded dryly. "Ok, you should probably leave now."

"Yeah, probably. But you have to make up blowing me off for brunch. Lunch tomorrow? You can give me all of the juicy details then."

"Sure, that sounds really good," Hermione accepted. Pausing for a second, she continued, "You do know I'm not going to talk about the sex part, right?"

Ginny laughed at her still prudish friend. "We'll see about that. Tomorrow then. Good luck, and remember – relax." And with that, she flooed back to her flat with Harry.

Draco, not wanting to be caught, ran back to the hallway by the kitchen. Hermione slowly walked into the kitchen, her growling stomach calling for some breakfast. As Draco watched her gather some eggs and toast, her petit body swallowed in his overly large dress shirt, he wondered how Hermione could ever think no one would like her. He smirked as she fidgeted with his shirt, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Quietly, he entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, walking up to Hermione, wearing only his boxers and undershirt.

"Hi!" Hermione squeaked. Clearing her throat, she repeated, "Hey. Hi," turning around to see Draco walk right up to her. He kissed her firmly, but sweetly, on the lips, his arms snaking around to rest on her hips. Filled with warmth from the kiss, Hermione reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair,

"Good morning," he greeted as he pulled away, only to shower kisses down her jaw line and neck.

Smiling giddily, her nerves melting away at Draco's soft touches, she whispered, "Good morning," back.

"D'you want any breakfast. Or, I guess at this point, it would be lunch wouldn't it?"

Draco smirked again, thinking back to the _activities_ from last night that made them sleep in so late, the same ones that were causing his stomach to ache with hunger.

"Food sounds perfect right now," he murmured into her neck.

"You'll have to let go of me first, though," Hermione giggled. Draco reluctantly pulled away from her, stepping out onto her balcony to retrieve the _Daily Prophet_,

Sitting down at Hermione's kitchen table, Draco began to read the sports section. Laughing quietly, he noticed that the Chudley Cannons lost, yet again.

"Ickle Ronniekins will be sorely disappointed that his team is doing dreadfully this year too."

Laughing, Hermione quipped, "You know, I think he hates that nickname worse than 'the Weasel'."

"Oh, I know. I just love watching his face turn purple whenever I call him that. Endless amusement that boy is,"

"Merlin Draco, even as a friend, you're insufferable."

Draco smirked at this, as Hermione placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of him. As she sat down with her own plate, he stared at her cute little frame in his shirt, looking her up and down. Thinking that he was worried about his shirt, Hermione got up, explaining, "Sorry, I forgot I was wearing your shirt. I didn't get anything on it, but I can change out of it if you want,"

"Don't worry about it, Granger. I was just thinking how good you look in my shirt. Better than me, I'd have to say."

Blushing deeply, Hermione coyly replied, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'd look absolutely dashing in my dress."

The two sat down to eat, sharing the paper, in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, Draco put down the paper, finished with his breakfast/lunch. Glancing over at Hermione, whose plate was still full, he raised an eyebrow.

"Good lord woman, how long does it take you to eat?"

Looking up from her section of the paper, Hermione retorted, "Unlike you, Malfoy, I take the time to chew my food. I don't just inhale it like a bloody homeless person who hasn't had a decent meal in his life. I swear, I'm amazed that you boys haven't choked on your food as of yet."

Scowling at her response, Draco picked some of the bacon off of her plate and popped it into his mouth. "I'm sorry I don't take my time to eat the perfect bite each and every bloody time."

Shaking her head, Hermione returned to her section, reading about the upcoming policy change in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department of the Ministry.

"So I have a meeting at one today," Draco began.

Hermione looked up suddenly. "Oh," she replied lamely, hoping that her disappointment wasn't evident on her face. She had no such luck.

"But it's Saturday. You shouldn't work on Saturdays. It's not healthy."

Draco smiled inwardly (because he never smiles. Ever.) at her crestfallen expression. "This coming from the world's biggest workaholic?"

Hermione shrugged, all the while berating herself for thinking that he had changed. _Just do it. Talk about it. Forget about how he might react; you need to know that this isn't a one-night stand._

"Anyway, I moved it to 3:30, so I can stay a little longer," he continued, watching Hermione's internal battle shrewdly.

She looked up suddenly again, this time not trying to control her emotions. "Oh," she murmured, slightly embarrassed, but mostly overjoyed.

Draco picked up the paper Hermione just put down and began to read that section, as Hermione continued to eat her food, a small smile creeping onto her face.

A while later, noticing that Hermione had _finally_ finished eating, Draco got up, heading towards the loo. Hermione cleared the table and headed up to the bedroom to make the bed.

Coming out of the loo, Draco entered Hermione's bedroom again, watching as she magicked her hundreds of pillows back onto her bed. Swiftly crossing the room, he lifted her up and dropped her on the bed. Hermione, startled, let out a squeak, and began to flail her arms and legs until she felt his lips against her neck. _Merlin, how does he do that?_

The chime of the clock broke her out of her trance, and she pushed Draco lightly. "You've got to go to your meeting in a little more than an hour."

"That's plenty of time," he replied, continuing his ministrations.

Trying to retain her rational thought, Hermione reminded, "Yes, but you still have to go back to your place to change your clothes. And shower too."

At this, he paused, lifting himself off of her. "You know, you're right."

Grinning devilishly, he pulled Hermione up as well, and carried her into the bathroom. "This way, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"You do know that you're a sex maniac, right?" Hermione questioned, though by no means disappointed by this discovery.

"Better than being just a maniac, though," Draco retorted. "A sex maniac is the best kind of maniac there is."

A hour later, feeling satisfied, clean, and just a little tired, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Entering her bedroom, she found Draco lacing up his shoes, as he had finished his shower before her. He looked up at her, wearing only a robe, narrowing his eyes predatorily.

"Don't you give me that look," Hermione interjected immediately. "We just showered, and you have to go to a meeting now."

Finished dressing, Draco rose off of the bed and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her softly, but passionately.

As he pulled away, he whispered, "Dinner tonight, then?"

"Tonight?" Hermione repeated, not opening her eyes. "Mm-hmm, that sounds good."

Giving her one last kiss, Draco grabbed his robe and headed towards the door of her flat. "Seven o'clock?" he inquired at the fireplace.

Hermione nodded, and with that, Draco flooed to his flat to change into his work robes.

Hugging her robe tighter to her body, Hermione bit her bottom lip, her lips curling into a smile.

_This is going to be a good date. A _really _good date._


End file.
